Lumewings
escription: thick scales. these are usually glossy and sky colored, usually what the sky looked like when they were about to hatch. their wing joints are very flexible, allowing for presice flight. their wing claws are ridges for gripping onto rock. their horns are long, and usually black and shiny. the underside of their scales glow because of a chemical. Abilities: their wings have a wide range of flexibility, they breathe a concentrated fire like lightning, but only in short blasts, they can raise and lower their scales, and they glow underneath. some say the darkness and winds of the storms they navigate is the reason they developed glowing scales and flexible joints. if so, they would have developed this while living near the ocean's rough seas. (see the great move) royalty: this race can't lay clutches of eggs, so they can only have one at a time. the tradition for royalty is that the queen lays exactly one egg, which is made sure it is a female early on by a quick exposure to their scale's light. the egg is kept safe for a year, and when the dragonet hatches, it is given a tiny set of bells to put on it's horns. these grow with the dragonet, and as they grow older, more sets are given. as soon as the dragon comes to age, a ceremony is held, tattooing a royal symbol on the dragon's snout. the current queen and her daughter is Queen Stormglow and Princess Cloudshine. Belifs: some of the dragons in this tribe belive in a sort of dragon god called by 'he-she-it' or 'the one who lies above'. this dragon is a combanation of all the other dragons, and has every single attribute and magic that could exist. powers: their tribe has never had an animus, but has always had a magic exclusive to their tribe. if the egg is exposed to a lunar eclipse, then the scales give off an ultraviolet light underneath, and the dragon has powers. These powers, dubbed 'Luneabiit' (loon-uh-beet) which means moon-gone in a mysterious language now not known. Luneabiit powers can include any one of these: hypnotysm, being able to sense emotions, and/or confusing those around them. these are all Recorded powers, but they hope more could be discovered. ways to tell if anyone has powers: purple-black light from the underside of their scales, their eyes are a sharp violet, black claws. architecture: their entire island is mountains rising out of the sea, just off the coast of the rainwing-sandwing territory.. they are used to thin air and relatively strong winds. their architecture is white and black marble structures, fitted to the side of mountains. their structures are decorated with vibrant blue flowers that smell of honey and beautiful vines. Disabilities: their scales could be ripped off if they have been. fire and ice will bounce off their scales, but vemon will explode if it comes in contact with the chemical that glows in their scales, instantly killing the victim and most likely the attacker. health: their diet consists of meats and fruits. they usually take a nap in the middle of the night, and one in the middle of the day, so they can practice with their Snick and scales in the darkness. they usually have races and other lively tasks to keep healthy. this is also a way for the queen to talk to her subjects. Flaws: they think that they deserve respect because they live on the island, and are the rulers of that island. Celebrations: they celebrate the solstices and the equinoxes, but the winter solstice holds their hearts. Any dragons hatched on a winter solstice are part of a higher social class, called the Lunatus (moonborn) because the moon is usually full and bright on that day. they also celebrate the passing of the crown, in which a new queen is coronated, and a summer holiday called sumall, which they celebrate the sun. language: they speak standard Pyrihhian, but they also speak Snick, a language that involves clicking their scales shut to make a noise. they have words for different sequences, sometimes involving a flash of light. this is a language mostly used in midair. location: they live on a mountain range in the sea. it is just off the coast of Southrn Pyrihhia, a place they call home. they call their land Monuntiuen (mo-known-tun) after the mountains. the main city is a spiral around the tallest mountain, Blaisetop, with the palace at the peak. the rest of the kingdom is villages sprinkled around the kingdom with their own exports, for example, one village may sell herbs and fruit, and name their dragonets after herbs and fruits. Dragonets: like i have said above, a dragon pair can only have one or two eggs at a time, and their entire schedule is then devoted to the dragonet until it reaches adulthood (considered to be 10 years). thus, a couple usually only has 3 or four dragonets in it's entire life. if they have 3, then they would have spent 30 years of their life caring for their childeren. this keeps population to the minimum, but would be a weakness if they ever go to war. Education: the parents supervise the play of the childeren, but they usually go through a series of training lessons, like learning to use LightFire, learning Snick, flying and other useful skills. if they reach a certain point, they are moved up into the next grade. there are 30 total grades, and you are expected to pass 3 a year until you are eleven. you then an move to adult classes (high rank), have an option (average rank), or you cannot go to adult classes. History The great move 2,000 years after the scorching nearly 3,000 years ago, a war broke out between the rainwings and the Tempestwings. Meanwhile, the rainwing queen, Queen Graceful, approached the Lumewings, but Queen Sunflare of the Lumewings said no. the rainwings were angry at them, but the Queen did not want to fight a war that was only from Queen Rune. they carried the aincent tapestries and tailsmans and left. they had known about the island for generations, and They had already prepared it for living, with all of the buildings already there, they just needed to clean it up and set up their homes. it only took 10 years for them to settle in. Thy Powerth ov Thine Luna abiit At the time of the scorching A dragon was said to be born under the Dark Night, a night with all three moons eclipsed by the sun. the little Dragonet crawled out of her egg, her dark blue scales reflecting a moonless night. Rainglimmer her parents called her. she opened her violet eyes and clicked the scales, revealing a dark blue-purple light. she looked at her parents and read. she read their emotions. she didn't understand why they felt this way, but she knew they felt. she stared her eyes deep into her 11 year old brother and felt his emotions dissapear. she made him walk away. then she let go. Her brother called her 'Lunabiit' which means moon-gone in the tounge we used to speak. she discovered one more power, it was said. if she did, she kept it a secret. it is not recorded that other powers exist. The Passing of the crown. 2,134 years after the scorching Queen Sunflare had a daughter. when Moonfire came of age, she was coronated in a magnificent ceremony. the old queen wore a beautiful crown of white gold and red amber. she walked up to the young Moonfire and placed the crown on her head. then, the old queen said the aincent words. ''Founem anazi atae moi scheexe. du thouy vahe nyea monunin. tanct zou. ''Long rule Queen Moonfire of the Lumewings. The Queen Moonfire put her talons on her mother's shoulders and the old queen became Lady Sunflare.